


打架？

by huhuhuhu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhuhuhu/pseuds/huhuhuhu
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	打架？

“一天不打架是不是皮痒痒啊？”

“他妈要你管！”莫关山狠狠朝洗手池吐了口带着血丝地唾沫。

贺天听了脸上看不出喜怒，瞄了一眼外面，酒吧里已经恢复了声色犬马的样子了，丝毫没有斗殴的痕迹。于是反手将卫生间门反锁向莫关山走去。

莫关山抬眼愤愤地看了一眼过来的人，打开了水龙头往自己脸上扑了把水，正准备好好洗洗时手臂忽然被人拉住，正好按在刚才打架的伤口上。

“艹！”莫关山吃痛，另一只手过去就是一拳，可惜被贺天接地稳稳当当。整个人被转过来面对着贺天，两只手被控制着背到身后，腰磕在水池上又疼又冰。

“疼吗？”贺天俯身靠近，气息若有若无地吐在莫关山面上。

莫关山脸有点发热，恼羞成怒抬起膝盖去踢。却被贺天一手捞住了膝弯一手搂着腰给抬起来放在了水池边。

“操你妈！”水龙头没有关，冰凉的水顺着莫关山的腰往下流，激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。莫关山赶紧去关水，手刚碰到龙头就覆上了贺天的手，后脑也被人按着被迫承受了一个深吻。淡淡的血腥味在两人口里蔓延，贺天细细地舔过莫关山受伤的嘴角，继而轻咬了口。莫关山又开始挣扎起来，喘着气猛地用力推了一把竟然把对方真的推开了。莫关山从洗手台下来，有点心虚地摸了摸鼻子。

“贺…贺天我…艹！”莫关山只觉着眼前一晃，脸就贴上了冰凉的墙面，一只手从上衣下摆伸上来扣住了自己脖子，另一只正在解自己皮带。

“你手好冰啊～”识时务者为俊杰这个道理莫关山还是懂得，反正都打不过了不如让自己舒服点。想到这莫关山还配合地扭了扭屁股。

看着他这副样子贺天也忍不住笑了出来，将身子贴上去轻轻咬着人耳垂，侧颈。“莫仔帮我暖暖手。”说着将在人股缝磨蹭的手指推了进去，身下人轻轻地哼着扭动着腰，可以感觉到小穴一收一缩，忍不住往更深处探索。

“打架爽还是我干你爽？”

“目前来看还是打架爽…嘶…”贺天又按着自己的伤口使劲儿了，莫关山忍不住转头瞪了眼人“你松手！我胳膊疼！”

贺天看着人皱起的小脸干脆两只手都放开了，还往后退了一步“那么爱打架我还以为你喜欢疼呢，那我不碰你了。”

“你！”莫关山现在脸上潮红未去裤子湿答答的半褪不褪，再加上脸上的伤口整个人看上去狼狈极了。

“我操你大爷贺狗鸡！”莫关山抬手抓着贺天的领子狠狠地开口：“老子现在就去门外找人干我你信不信！”

“信”贺天笑眯眯地挨上去，“可我怕又弄疼了你，所以麻烦莫哥主动一下。”说完伸手按着忍屁股顶了顶胯。

莫关山一下子涨红了脸，磕磕绊绊骂道：“不就是想我给你口嘛，屁事多！”说完推了推人，让对方靠在水池旁，自己向下解开人裤子，手捧着那根颇为生疏地含进口里。男性的气息一下子充满了口腔，舌头抵着那根自然生出许多口水，条件反射收着舌头吞咽反而刺激着那物又大了几分。莫关山只觉着脸颊酸疼，仍旧硬撑着往嘴里又进了些，贺天的耻毛几乎要蹭到自己鼻尖， 羞耻感莫名的放大，忍不住抬头看了眼贺天。贺天的胸膛起伏着，眼角也有些微红。目光对视上后，莫关山看到贺天勾着嘴角抬了抬下巴“小莫仔你动动。”

“靠！”莫关山忍不住心里骂了一句，他绝对不想承认贺天动情时的声音太他妈性感了，就那么一句话莫关山都能感觉到自己硬了七八分。就在贺天的蛊惑下，莫关山更加认真地吮吸着贺天，一手扶着贺天，一只手也忍不住摸向了自己下身撸动着。贺天看着身下已经完全被情欲淹没的莫关山，终于忍不住按着人头顶弄，莫关山很快呜咽着被撞出了眼泪，精液混着口水顺着嘴角流出，沿着下巴滴落在衣领，色情的一塌糊涂。以至于贺天抽出自己那根时莫关山像是没反应过来一样，仍旧张着口，殷红的舌尖伸在外面，双眼迷蒙的看着贺天。

看着这样的莫关山，贺天忍不住骂了句脏话，伸手将人抱起来放在洗手台上，扒下人湿答答的裤子后才发现莫关山已经射了。贺天好笑地将人搂在怀里吮吸着人的舌尖，手从人背后向下塞进小穴里按着。怀里的人已经彻底没了早前的凶劲儿，没了骨头似的任他摆布，随着动作轻轻的哼唧着。

“小莫仔这么喜欢咬吗？爽成这样？”贺天轻声说着，半哄着让人靠着水池上的镜子张开腿，然后用自己的那根在人小穴上慢慢蹭着。

“喜欢，特别喜欢。”莫关山懒懒的靠着镜子歪着头，泛红的眼睛半睁着带着笑，嘴唇早就被贺天亲得有些发肿，橘色上衣皱皱巴巴被推在胸前。这副美景还没来得及欣赏就出现了不和谐的背景音。

“里面的完了吗？！让不让人上厕所了！回家操不行吗？”还伴随着踢门的声音。

“早着呢！你个尿不尽，尿个尿都得半小时，我们持久着呢你就嫉妒去吧！”

贺天看着莫关山快速的变脸忍不住伏在人肩头笑得整个人都在发抖。

“笑屁啊”莫关山推了推肩上的人，然后自己也笑了出来，最后动了动肩“你快点进来，大冬天靠着镜子还怪冷的。”

贺天揉了揉人脑袋，抬起人一条腿搭在臂弯处也不再磨蹭。随着整根的没入，莫关山舒服地脚趾都蜷了起来，扭了扭腰哼唧道：“狗鸡你要坚持住，争取憋死门外的。”

“好，都听莫哥的！”


End file.
